Panzerfaust (Ghosts)
The Panzerfaust (referred to as Panzerfaust 3 in the game files) is a rocket launcher that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. It is unlockable in Multiplayer with two rockets. It is free fire and is capable of taking down aircraft in a single rocket. Campaign The Panzerfaust is used by the Federation in several campaign levels. However, "Birds of Prey" and "Atlas Falls" are the only missions where the launcher can actually be picked up and used by the player, since in other missions the weapon is used by enemies from unreachable areas. Multiplayer Like many of its counterparts, the Panzerfaust is a powerful launcher that is accurate in medium range, but loses it in a long range. It has a huge splash damage, and is useful when enemies are in camping areas around the maps. They can destroy parts of the map that are featured to be destroyed, like the gas station and the walls on Octane. Its drawbacks are that the sights aren't as clean and takes up the player's view. The rocket, when fired, is slow, can be easy to spot in a medium/long range, and can be avoidable by going into cover. The Panzerfaust can kill any juggernaut even at full health but it has to be a Direct Hit; splash damage won't do much damage on a juggernaut. It is advisable to equip Reflex and Sleight of Hand to equip the Panzerfaust faster and reload rockets faster, respectively. As with all explosives, Danger Close is recommended to increase the damage dealt. Extinction The Panzerfaust makes an appearance in Extinction, in Point of Contact and Mayday. It costs $2000 to buy. In Point of Contact, it can first be found behind the motel, then in the basement of the cabin. In Mayday, it is located in the pit, in the middle of the cargo area. Compared to the Kastet, it may be a better choice because it can have an extra rocket in the maximum reserve ammo and it can be fired at a longer distance. However, the rocket will eventually lose its accuracy and therefore may make the Kastet a better choice, because although the player has to be very precise, the player can fire the Kastet into the air and have it possibly hit its target, even if the target is a long distance away. Unlike in the story versions of the maps, in Chaos Mode, the Panzerfaust works with the 'Infinite Ammo' Bonus Package, but it does create a lot of smoke, so it may obscure other players' visions. Gallery Panzerfaust CoDG.png|The Panzerfaust in first-person Panzerfaust ADS CoDG.png|Aiming down the sights Panzerfaust draw CoDG.png|The Panzerfaust being drawn Panzerfaust model CoDG.png|Model of the Panzerfaust Panzerfaust third person CODG.png|The Panzerfaust on player's back Panzerfaust being fired CoDG.png|The Panzerfaust being fired in third-person Panzurfaust Rocket Third Person CoDG.png|Panzerfaust rocket in-flight Panzerfaust Firing side view CoDG.png Panzerfaust pickup icon CoDG.png|Pickup icon of the Panzerfaust Trivia *The Create-A-Soldier icon depicts the Panzerfaust without its warhead. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Launchers